There are hitherto known indoor units that are intended for air-conditioning apparatuses and each include an air-sending device and a heat exchanger that are housed in a casing. One of proposals relating to such indoor units is an air-conditioning apparatus including a casing having an air inlet at a top and an air outlet on a lower side of a front face, an axial-flow or mixed-flow air-sending device provided in the casing and on a downstream side with respect to the air inlet, and a heat exchanger provided in the casing and on a downstream side with respect to the air-sending device and on an upstream side with respect to the air outlet, the heat exchanger allowing air blown from the air-sending device and refrigerant to exchange heat with each other” (see Patent Literature 1, for example). The indoor unit includes the air-sending device provided at the air inlet, and the heat exchanger provided on the downstream side with respect to the air-sending device. When the air-sending device is driven, indoor air taken from the air inlet and the refrigerant flowing in the heat exchanger exchange heat with each other. Thus, air-conditioning is performed.
The heat exchanger of the above indoor unit has a substantial Λ shape in vertical sectional right-side view of the air-conditioning apparatus.
The heat exchanger is divided into a front-side heat exchanger and a rear-side heat exchanger. The front-side heat exchanger is positioned on the front side with respect to a line of symmetry given in the substantial center of the vertical right-side section of the air-conditioning apparatus. The rear-side heat exchanger is positioned on the rear side with respect to the line of symmetry. The volume of air flowing through the rear-side heat exchanger is made larger than the volume of air flowing through the front-side heat exchanger. Thus, air is allowed to flow toward the air outlet provided on the lower side of the front face of the casing, without forcibly bending the flow of the air by using the casing. Furthermore, such a configuration contributes to the realization of low power consumption and low noise.